


Poinsettia

by Lif61 (UltimateFandomTrash)



Series: #SPNAdventCalendar2020 [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Day 13, Flowers, Humor, M/M, Making Out, Poinsettia, Prompt Fill, SPNAdventCalendar2020, Sam Winchester Deserves to be Happy, Tactical Hand Signals, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28062258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateFandomTrash/pseuds/Lif61
Summary: Dean and Cas try to do something nice for Sam.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Destiel
Series: #SPNAdventCalendar2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038141
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Poinsettia

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 13 of #SPNAdventCalendar2020 on tumblr by @bend-me-shape-me.
> 
> Prompt: poinsettia.
> 
> Look, Dean and Cas just did not want to cooperate in this one. For days those two have been begging me to have sex. It's so hard to stop them. These fuckers better chill.

“So we’re really doing this?” Dean asked, skeptical as he stood before his and Cas’ quarry. “Like, really? We’re committed?”

“Dean,” Cas began, “we have to be. For Sam.”

“Maybe—”

“No.”

Dean sighed, and gripped the handle of the shopping cart more tightly. “Alright, which ones should we get?” Dean asked, referring to the stark red flowers with green leaves displayed before them on shelves.

Cas’ cheeks were pink, a mischievous gleam in his eye, as he looked towards Dean.

Dean rolled his eyes, licking at his bottom lip. He pointed at Cas, “No. No,” he told him. “We’re not doing” — he gestured up and down Cas’ body — “this. This thing where you decide to do something stupid, and I have to follow along.”

Cas just tilted his head at him, but not in that questioning way of his. He was _serious_.

“More dumb, less ass, remember?”

At suddenly being reminded of the great ass his boyfriend had, Dean tilted back to peek at him. Cas wasn’t wearing his overcoat, and had opted for a sweater and some jeans. He looked beyond attractive like that.

Suddenly, Cas’ hand was grabbing his face, and Dean found himself forced to look at him.

“Hey. Focus.”

Cas let Dean shove his hand aside, and then he agreed to Cas’ unspoken idea, “Fine, we’ll get all of them.”

The other shoppers really didn’t appreciate Dean and Castiel taking all the poinsettias, despite the manager they ended up complaining to saying there was more in the back. By the time Dean and Cas were leaving, the store employees were already setting up more flowers.

Once at the bunker, Dean was the one who crept inside first. He didn’t see, or hear Sam, but he still gave Cas the signal to stop, see, and listen. Dean pointed to himself and then down the hallway to where their rooms would be Cas. Cas just gave him a thumbs up, and then turned to start bringing the flowers in. Now, to see if Sam was in his bedroom.

He wasn’t.

Good, he must be out, since he hadn’t seen him in any other parts of the bunker.

Dean entered the war room, signalled the all clear, and Cas did the same. Still, just to be safe… he gestured with his arm for Cas to come forward with the flowers he’d already unloaded. He put a fist up by his head, and moved it up and down a bit. _Hurry._

So he and Cas worked together to get all the flowers down the hall, through the kitchen, and into Sam’s room.

Then, the real work began.

For the first time ever, Dean had no idea what the hell he was supposed to do with the sharp object in his hand, but he and Cas figured it out, and were able to perfectly (or, almost perfectly) arrange the flowers so they were opposite Sam’s door. The reds were all clumped together, the greens nearer to the bottom (that’s what the sharp thing had been for), and it was basically a bush that screamed “ _MERRY CHRISTMAS_.” Castiel stood back, still holding the scissors, and eyeing it.

“I don’t know,” he said.

“What?” Dean guffawed turning to him, arms crossed. “This was your idea!”

“You’re the one who paid for it!”

“You’re the one who insisted I take you to the store.”

“You’re the one who said we needed to do something nice for Sam.”

“Yeah, well…” Dean couldn’t come up with a good argument, and just tightened the way he hugged his arms to his chest. He looked down, shifting. “Yeah.”

“But is he going to like a Christmas bush?”

Dean shrugged. “It’s not like we can get him a girlfriend, and I sure as hell ain’t letting him borrow you.”

Cas glared, and Dean swallowed roughly.

“Besides,” he said. “On top of this we got him those nerd books.”

“You want to read them too,” Castiel pointed out.

Dean outstretched his arms. “Do you have to ruin everything for me today, man? First I can’t check you out, then you’re not sure about the flowers, then you—”

Cas stepped up to him, head lifted, but even with the separate inch in height, he made it seem like he was taller than Dean.

“Then _what_?” he asked. “Go on, Dean. Then what? I made a valid assumption about your interests because I know you? Yes, I’m sure that’s very horrible for your day. My apologies.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Okay, you don’t have to get sassy about it.”

“That was me being completely serious.”

That was enough to make Dean crack a smile, and he reached out, pulling Castiel into him, barely even thinking about it as his hips bumped up against Cas’.

“Fine, but you’ll have to make up for today.”

“No, I don’t.”

“Yeah, you do.”

It turned into an argument where Cas ended up pinning Dean to the floor. Their clothes were askew and they had just been about to continue making out when the door opened.

Dean tried to push Castiel off of him, but he didn’t seem too fazed. Dean just tilted to look at Sam, face all red.

His brother had walked in, a coat over one arm, and he had a look on his face that was equally confused, and disgusted.

“ _What. The. Hell!_ ”

Castiel eventually got off of Dean. He tried to help him up, but Dean grumbled, slapping his hand away.

After standing up beside his boyfriend, Dean brushed himself off, then winced, putting his hands into fists. He swung them around as he tried to think of an explanation.

“Guys, are you serious! This is _my_ room.”

Castiel seemed at a loss too, and he glanced at Dean. Dean was shocked to find him looking at him as if he would have an idea. Their facial expressions turned into a battle of: 

_You tell him something._

_No, you tell him something._

_It was your idea._

_It was_ your _idea._

_We literally just had this argument._

_Then you pinned me to a floor._

Castiel raised an eyebrow as if to say, _And I’ll do it again._

“Hello?” Sam questioned, waving his hand. “Enough with the eye-fucking or arguing or whatever the hell you’re doing. I’m _still_ here.”

Castiel seemed to wilt, his shoulders slumping, and then he moved to the side, hands out towards the flowers. Dean followed his lead, doing jazz hands as they both said, “Ta-da!”

Sam came forward and put his coat down on his bed.

“What’s this all for?” he asked.

“We figured,” Dean began, “that you haven’t been having a great year.”

“Dude, that’s literally every year.”

“Oh yeah, yeah, we know, we just…”

“Did you get bored?”

Castiel answered, “Just a little.”

“Merry Christmas?” Dean asked.

Sam rolled his eyes at them, and then took them both in a hug. But then, he poked a finger into Dean’s chest, patting Cas with the other one. “But you’re still not allowed in my room.”

“Yep.”

“Uh huh.”

Dean nodded, and then Cas dragged him out.

Dean slumped on his bed, letting out a sigh when he got to his own room. Cas hadn’t come in yet.

“Hey, Cas!” he called. “What the hell are you doing?”

In a matter of moments, his boyfriend walked in, holding the last, remaining poinsettia. Dean hadn’t even known they still had that. He thought they’d used everything for Sam.

Dean’s cheeks flushed. “Oh, come on, darlin’. You didn’t need to do that for me.”

“It was your money. So technically, it’s your present to yourself.”

Dean got up and gingerly took the plant. He looked it over, a smile on his face, and then pointed at Cas, saying, “Don’t think that logic’s gonna get you anywhere in bed. You still owe me from last time.”

“How about,” Castiel asked, stepping forward, voice suddenly going lower, “you accept this present, and then you forget about what I owe you?”

Dean didn’t want to back down on his point, having wanted to have a turn with what Cas had been doing in bed, but… the poinsettia was really, very nice.

Dean caved. He could demand his turn next time.

“Thanks for the present, Cas.”

They pulled each other into a gentle kiss at the same time, the poinsettia held carefully between them.


End file.
